The Light That Shines in the Darkness
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: "Max! Shes a witch! Witches are evil! We have to do something." "She's not evil. She ran away for a reason! The least we can do is help her. She's in trouble!" "No Max. She's just lieing to you! I'm turning her in." "Do what you want. I'm not giving up."
1. Prologue

It's strange. Being different. My whole family doesn't understand. That's why they tryed to keep me down here. In the dark. Where they think I'll stay. What they didn't know was that I've studied everything I need to get out of here. I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore. Not with them. Not like this. I can't. I just...can't. I'm different...I'm...good.

They thought I'd make the perfect evil. The most powerful dark force in the world, but I...I don't want to be evil. I want o help people. To create light. Not...not darkness. I don't want to cause pain. I don't want to cover the world in black. I want to heal the hurt. Cure the sick. Defend the weak.

I don't want to be...evil.

I want to be...good.


	2. Chapter 1

_Dear journal,_

_They keep having me study this book. They say that when a Witch becomes 15 they get to go out and test their power. They say that a Witch must cause destruction. I don't want to. I've been studying a lot of different magic types. Good magic. I've practiced alot too. I tried to show them but they didn't approve. They think that a Wizard has gotten to me. They think I'm under a spell, but I'm not. I'm me. Only me. I wish they would just understand. Now I've made my choice. The only choice I really have. I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave. I don't want to go through with there plan. I don't want to be evil. So I'm leaving my family, my things, everything behind. I have to._

_Forever yours,_

_Winter._

Winter slowly and quietly went to her parent's room. She searched for a wand. She found it in on the bookshelf. She grabbed it and quietly went back to her room. She locked the door and walked over to her bed. She pulled her long black hair up in a braid and cast the spell to teleport out into the next city over. It was raining. She put her wand away and looked everywhere but nobody was outside. She looked around for some kind of sign or something. She came to a street sign.

"Waverly Place?" she said. She kept looking for someone. She walked for a while until she saw a boy about her age. "Hey! Hey can you help me!" she yelled running up to him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Do you know somewhere I can go to get dry?"

"Ya you can come in here. My family owns the place. Come on." He led Winter inside. "Hey uh Justin! I found this girl outside in the rain. Do you think she could dry off in the house?" An older teenage boy came over. He looked a little different from the other boy from outside. The older boy had short black hair while the younger one had longer brown hair. Justin walked over to the both of them.

"Sure. Max why don't you take her to the bathroom up stairs. I'll see if Alex has any clothes that'll fit her."

"Thanks Justin." He turned towards Winter. "Come on." He led her upstairs to the house part of the building.

"Wow. This is nicer than where I used to live."

"Where did you live...and why were you outside in the rain?"

"I was walking around when it started raining."

"Ah well what's your name? I'm Max."

"My names Serenity." Winter said using the first name that came to her mind.

"Serenity? That's a cool name. Well here's the bathroom. You can dry off here."

"Thanks." Winter walked in the bathroom and dried herself the best she could with a towel.

"Max!" A girls voice called. "Justin said you needed these."

"Oh thanks Alex. Hey Serenity." He knocked on the door. She opened it and Max handed her some closes. "You can change into these."

"Thanks." She closed the door and changed into the dark blue, short sleeve shirt and light jean shorts. She walked out with her hair still a little damp and down. She found Max talking with a girl with slim figure and long, dark hair.

"Hey Serenity this is my sister Alex." Max said referring to the girl next to him.

"Hey." Alex said.

"Hello."

"So Serenity where are you from?" Max asked.

"Huh?"

"Well it's just we don't recognize you so are you new in town?" Alex said.

"Umm sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Well...something happened and I don't really know where I am or how to get back home." Winter knew she couldn't tell them anything. They would think she's crazy or something.

"I see." Max said.

"Well I can talk to mom and dad. See if you can stay with us. Do you remember anything? Like were you kidnapped or something?" Alex said.

"I don't remember." She lied, looking down.

"Well. Max can you take care of her I'll go talk to mom and dad-well, see if they're back yet anyway." Then Alex left.

"So Serenity, what's your last name? Maybe we can find your family that way."

"Umm."

"Don't remember?"

"We'll go with that." Winter said nodding.

"Alright." Max sat down on the couch. "Well make yourself at home. You're ok here." He smiled at Winter and she could tell he was a good person. She could tell she came to the right place. Here she could be safe.

She sat down on the couch and brought her legs up. Her hair making a wall inbetween the two.

"Max!" They looked over to see see Alex and Justin coming upstairs.

"Max mom and dad won't be back for a while." Alex said.

"I talked to them about her though." Justin started. "She can stay here until we find out where she lives and all that. She'll be bunking in Alex's room. So I leave everything to you guys, I've got work." The Justin left.

"Well we need to get you some clothes." Alex said.

"Why?" Winter asked.

"You can't jsut wear two sets of clothes." Alex said laughing a bit. "Come on guys let's go." Then the three left, already welcoming Winter into their lives.


End file.
